Remember the Fallen
by LongLiveThePretenders
Summary: No one remembers the fallen. They only remember the victors. This is a collection of poetry about the fallen tributes.
1. Now I Am Asleep

***Okay, so this is a collection of poetry about the fallen tributes. I started with Rue first. Next will probably be Glimmer.**

**And with my other story, the rest will be coming soon. **

**Reviews?.***

A quick breath I inhale,

And within seconds, I am down

Yet I feel nothing.

I only see the face of an angel bending over me,

Sorrow in her gray eyes.

Why is she crying?

I don't see the inevitable,

The fate that has brought me down.

A quick breath I inhale.

I have made it so far,

To have my hopes come shattering down.

I mustn't cry.

I cannot look feeble.

I will go down strong.

I know I am defeated but I shall go down brave.

I will show I am valiant.

A song I hear through the faint sound of the mockingjays,

A beautiful, angelic song sung by her.

She is crying and her voice is cracking

But the song is still heavenly.

I smile at the music, the music of my guardian, my mockingjay.

A light, a single sliver of light blinds my very eyes.

I squint at the light but accept it;

It's affectionate and welcoming.

In the midst of the light, I see me,

A slideshow of myself through the years, everything I've accomplished.

I give up.

I don't want to suffer.

There is no ache or heartbreak now.

I want it to stay that way.

So I let go of the angel and step upon the heavenly, bright cloud.

Yet as I fall asleep,

Her song rings through my ears

Along with the tweet of the birds

And the rush of the river

And the kiss of goodbye from the angel herself.

Now I am asleep upon a cloud.


	2. Although You Glimmer, You May Not Shine

**Glimmer**

Stunning yet vicious,

What a twisted combination.

Striking yet brutal

Always under the scale of intimidation.

I shall prove them wrong,

I shall win the fight.

This world never trusted me,

Until they saw me in the spotlight.

I am fierce and feared,

In the time of my fatality.

Child, I know you are trying to be brave

But I know deep down you fear me.

On top of the world is what I was,

I was menacing and could win, or so I believed

Until we found the girl from twelve

And I got what I received.

Shrieks and yells awaken my slumber.

And suddenly a swarm of millions of the bees,

Are over us, poised to attack

I trip and fall and under attack, but nobody truly sees.

Screams and pleads escape from my mouth

As tracker-jackers pinch down with such stinging force

The pain oh! the agony I go through, it's too much I screech.

Why, why is I to accept this miserable state of pain and remorse?

I see hallucinations and gory images.

Million upon millions stings cover my body,

I can feel the death sinking in, I can feel the poison.

Of course this dreadful fate would happen to some so pretty.

I try to fight

But the swarms are too strong.

I give up and cry, for my faith all gone.

I have to endure this pain for so long.

End my misery, end it now!

And as I breathe on last time,

I see the people back home, shaking their heads in disgust

Although I glimmer, I have no lust.

They were right.


	3. I Thought I Was A Peace Brother

***Hey guys! Sorry I haven't re-posted anything from both stories I was on a vacayy!**

**But anyway, now I'm back and this is Thresh's poem.**

**Remember I like reviews if you haven't found out. ***

**Thresh**

I may look like a menace,

But believe me I am not.

I hate to kill anything,

Even if it were a fly.

When people say, I'm killer

I cringe and sigh inside.

If only they knew the real me

The peace brother I try to be.

I guess you can say it was luck,

Of why I got so far.

Or maybe it was because I was feared

By the Careers and the others too.

I never had a technique, I only hid from those.

I watched and ate through the grains, the field in which in I was screened.

I never wanted to meant to kill the few,

I menacingly had.

I only wanted to survive, yet maybe I was a little crazy.

Maybe I shouldn't have been so cruel, to the poor ones who fell to my hand.

And maybe I should've been more protective of the little tribute I shared.

I thought I was a brother, one who guarded others.

Yet now I soon realized, I wasn't what I thought.

Gentle giant, ha! That no longer is me.

Once I stepped upon that Arena, I knew I was changed for good.

Yet through it all, I tried to be

Of someone I was back home.

And when I found the fate of the little one, my mind set ablaze.

How dare they hurt that little girl, who never would injure a fly.

From that day on, I tried to avenge her

My little friend of mine, my sister, an ally I never truly became.

When death fell upon me, I knew I deserved that fate.

I knew it was punishment for the wrongs I'd done.

In all actuality, I feel safer and more at peace.

I watch over the little one up here in the clouds,

I know this is what I do, to avenge myself on Earth

As the gentle giant I never was.


	4. I Think It Wise To Die To Berries Hand

***Okay , here's Foxface! I bet a lot of you are probably waiting for this one because well c'mon everyone love Foxface. So here's Foxface and if you haven't guessed it's mostly about the berries. Yep. How Foxface died. **

**But anyway I this one and Rue's were my best yet (they're definitely my faves) so reviews anyone?. Going once...***

**Foxface:**

Fast as lightning,

And cat-like agility,

With a brain full of with so intense,

That girl was me.

A face worth being recognized

Yet a name heavily forgotten,

Look into my eyes,

And you'll see a story cleverly turned supposedly rotten.

Skills were which I never gained

I only knew to run,

It was not only I was untrained,

But doesn't the fox just run for fun?

Plagued by the fear of the Capitol my life,

I suffered hard and gave up many

To help those I love; but in the end through all my strife

With all my wit, many speculated at the end of my life to be uncanny.

I endured perpetual alarm throughout the Games

Tried to remain calm, but failed in the end

I didn't want the pressure if I were to win these games

Nor the irritating fame, which will undeniably make me descend.

Many thought it foolish and rash

To fall to berries hand,

Yet they certainly were abashed

When I died to something so planned.

I guess they just are misunderstood

I they won't know what I felt

During that Arena, I had corrupted myself for good

With all the paparazzi and vile fame, was something I could never had dealt.

So here I lay upon this battlefield,

I beat out so many with my feet and my brain,

Yet now the deal is fully sealed,

As I lie here with berries in my hand.

They thought my wits were great

Until I died so suddenly, so grand

They thought I had was ill-fated

But I think it wise to die to berries hand.


	5. Silver Arrows Through the Neck

***Hey guys! **

**Ok so I'm sorry I haven't done the others at all! I've been on vacaayy for a week and before then I was just incredibly lazy and frogot about it. Yet Marvel's poem is now here. Cato and Clove's will be coming next. This is in no particular order however just saying. Cato might come next because evn though I like Clove, it's real hard to write because I'm not sure what to say about her and now I am rambling so I'm going to shut up and let you read but leave reviews please!**

**Marvel:**

Hush like the dead air

And changing like the wind.

A feared one I've always been,

Yet do I truly show any viciousness?

Quiet, oh yes I am

I was much of social,

Being with the woods and my weapons,

Is something I more truly desire.

When death was gleamed upon my eye,

Fear crept through my body.

Yet being labeled I had to be

A fierce, fearless competitor.

I suffered, I tried, to win this fight.

Yet in the end, the scars of the battle

Injured me deep; for I have failed

As silver arrows pierce through my pitiful chances.


End file.
